


Care for the loners

by graveltotempo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Getting Together, GiveRajBetterWriting2k17, M/M, post episode s02e04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:58:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveltotempo/pseuds/graveltotempo
Summary: Victor is the second person to come and check up on Raj after Alec Lightwood.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i cant believe this shit wake me Up AGAIN (save me),, I aRE pissed. I know shadowhunter doesn’t give one (1) flying fuck about Raj, buT I DO?? and them not showing me if my son is all right is racist and biphobic 
> 
> #GiveRajProperWriting2k17

When Raj wakes up, it’s inside the Institute Infirmary, with a brace around his neck and bandages on his knees. He doesn’t feel the pain -  thank god for morphine, amen- but he still feels compelled to say “Ouch.”

A movement on his left catches his eye, and he finally notices Alec Lightwood, standing over him with his phone in his hand. The dark-haired boy almost smiles. “Yeah, sorry about your knee.”

Raj has enough energy to wink at him. “If you wanted me down on my knees for you, you could have just asked, you know.”

Alec snorts at that, moving closer to the bed. “What would have been the answer to that?”

“No, unless it was a request from the High Warlock himself.” tells him Raj, one eyebrow raised. Then he turns serious for a second, looking uncomfortable. “How’s Lydia?”

“She’ll survive.” when this fails to make Raj answer or calmer in any way, Alec puts a hand on his shoulder. “You do realise that it’s not your fault right? It was the demon, not you.” Raj still won’t meet his eyes, so Alec sits down at the edge of the bed, hands on each of Raj’s cheeks. “Izzy nearly killed me under possession, and I did something pretty bad too. And no, I won’t tell you until you’re out of this bed and skipping again.”

Raj rolls his eyes. “I just wanted to say that this is pretty gay, Lightwood. Get your filthy hands off me, I can literally smell the blood from your clothes. And net time, if you want to prick me with an arrow, you could just use-”

“I am going to give you one more chance to shut the fuck up.” 

Raj fakes an outraged gasped. “I cannot believe? Literally so shook? Can’t believe I came back from a possession just for this.”

Alec punches him on the shoulder. “That arrow in the knee? Consider it payback for interrupting me and Magnus, asshole.”

“Oh yeah, you gotta thank Magnus for knocking me out? Honestly, he can do it any other time he wants. Choke me to death, I’m all about that life.” He says, snickering at Alec’s deadpan expression.

“Do I have to remind you that it’s my boyfriend we’re talking about, mhh?”

Raj arches an eyebrow. “Uhm, how is he your boyfriend when you still haven’t had a date yet, mmh? Checkmate. Sleeping beauty kiss doesn’t count.”

Alec groans, hiding his head in his hands, while Raj just cackles gleefully. “When will you let me live? Also, shouldn’t you be-”

The archer doesn’t get to finish his sentence before the door opens and Victor Aldertree walks in. His eyes find Raj first, and they track every part of his body that he can see, before he visibly relaxes, sighing out in relief.

“Raj.” Just the way he says his name makes Alec feel like he’s intruding in something he should not. He stands up, squeezing the panicked shadowhunter’s shoulder. 

“Hope to see you back on the field soon, and I’ll let Lydia know. Get well, Raj.”

Raj mutters _traitor_ under his breath, but nods at Alec with a smile. Never trust a gemini.

Then the doors closes between them and its suddenly just Raj and Victor.

The man stares at him for a couple of seconds, before going to sit down in the small plastic chair next to the bed, both hands clasped on his tights. Something about the way he held himself reminded Raj of Clary’s friend, Simon, the way he seemed always to be supressing the urge to do something.

Raj speaks first. “So, uhm, the trial with Jac-”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Interrupts him Victor, his eyes still on Raj’s face. It was unnerving, especially since Raj could not allow himself to look back into those eyes. It would only lead to problems that he didn’t want to face.

He opens his mouth to tell him something – anything, really – but once again Victor beats him to it. “I am going to give Branwell a full warning once she’s up and about again.”

Wait what? “With all due respect, sir-” he starts, but he gets interrupted again.

“Victor.” At Raj’s expression he almost smiles. But it looks wrong, tired. “Just. Call me Victor. No sirs, please.”

If he could have a nickel for everytime he had wanted to know what was going through the man’s head… “Okay, uhm, Victor. What I was saying, I am the one-”

“I am aware of what happened-” Victor tried to interrupt again, but Raj didn’t let him continue this time.

“Listen, Victor, you’re going to have to let me finish my sentences hear, cause I’m trying to get a point across.” He doesn’t even have time to dwell if he stepped a line or something, cause Victor just arches an eyebrow and then nodded him to continue. “Great. So, I’m the one who attacked Lydia and I’m also the one who let Magnus and Alec go right under my nose. So if anyone should get a warning, then it’s gotta be me, not Lydia. She did nothing but her job.”

Victor clenches his fist, and looks very pissed when he speaks next. “Does her job description include insulting you every time she gets a chance? Does it include calling you a bad shadowhunter just because you couldn’t get the best warlock in the whole of Brooklyn locked under chain and keys? Cause last time I checked, it didn’t.” He stood up abruptly. “I have eyes in the entire Institute, don’t forget that. I see what she does to you. She is not your mistress and she has no right to treat you like she is. You are a damn good shadowhunter and she needs to stop trying to undermine you every time she gets a chance.”

Raj had rarely ever seen Victor lose his cool like this. If he ever did it was because of Valentine, or something official: never for something as mundane as this. Lydia honestly didn’t care much for any of the Shadowhunters at the Institute with the exclusion of Alec and his little gang, and they didn’t like her right back. So her being rude to him should not even be his top priority.

“Why do you even care?” he asks him before he can stop himself. He doesn’t dare to hope, because Raj is Raj, and Victor… is so out of his league it’s like they’re not even playing the same game.

Victor rounds to him immediately, hands on his shoulders. Raj might faint at the closeness, he’s not ready. “Why do I care? Because you’re the first person at this godforsaken Institute who made feel welcome here.” One of his hands travels to Raj’s cheek and he feels a shiver down his spine as he leans his face in his hand. “Because when it comes to handling me at my worst, you’re the one who never fails to step up.” Uhm, probably because Victor at his worst is the hottest fucking wet dream come to life? “Because whenever I feel like I can’t like I’m drowning and I can’t breathe, it’s always you that brings me back.”

Raj must be dreaming, because there is no way Victor is actually saying what Raj thinks he’s saying. No way Raj is picking up what he’s putting down. Error 404: mutual crush not found.

But Victor is unaware of the civil war between the South (Raj’s pants) and the North (Raj’s brain), because he continues, implacable. “Because I care for you, Raj, like I’ve never cared for anyone else in this world and I can’t stand to see other people bringing down what I feel is the only good thing in this damn Institute.”

Raj is going to answer. He so is going to answer. He has a full poetic valtz ready in his mind and he’s going to dedicate sonnets about Victor’s beard and brains and everything- “I think this is the bit where you kiss me.” Says his traitorous mouth instead.

The other man smiles, and woah, are those Victor’s lips on Raj’s lips? Wouldn’t it be a shame if someone’s tongue fell in them.

Victor is careful around Raj’s knee injury and bends down so Raj won’t have to move his neck too much, and honestly Raj wants to cry at this blessing.

So of course that’s when the familiar lyrics of Thinking Out Loud from that goddamn vine that he Aline had shared ages ago starts blasting on his phone.

_ When your legs don’t work like they used to before… _

Raj ignores it for all 5 seconds, before he pulls out of the kiss, one hand on Victor’s tie as he reaches for his phone. He doesn’t even need to look at the fucking ID. 

“FUCK YOU ALEXANDER GIDEON LIGHTWOOD.”

When the phone smashes against the wall, he’s sure he can still hear Alec cackling on the other line.

Gay solidarity was truly dead. At least he still has Victor. Soeaking of which.

“I am not sure I felt what you meant with all those words, I think you should kiss me one more time to get the point-”

Now, that was a taste he wasn’t gonna get tired of any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> FIND me on tumblr on slytherinsimon


End file.
